Fire Girl
by cartoongal11
Summary: I'm a fourteen year old girl who has a mom who can waterbend and a dad who could firebend. Now I'm all alone until I get captured by The Fire Nation. Will I find love? Or just more pain? Send your comments please this is a pairing story.
1. Surrounded

**Fire Girl**

**Surrounded**

**Chapter 1**

**(In the Forest)**

I was in the forest sitting by a small area with a waterfall. It was a beautiful autume day and I was by myself. I usually only came to this spot too get away from the outside world and try to forget all about the horrible experiences that I've been and gone through. See all my life it's been like a crazy adventure/ride what with everything I've been through in my life. I mean, it's hard enough having a mom who can waterbend, and then having a dad who can firebend. Its just so crazy! My mom came from the northern water tribe where she learned to master waterbending by the time she was my age. My dad learned much faster and mastered firebending at the age of 10. Since their both know how to master an element and had me, I didn't know what kind of power I had. Heck, I didn't even know if I had an element power. My dad was usually tough on me, but my mom wanted me to take it easy and learn slowly. Dad was just like that, but he jjust wanted me to be a great a master of an element just like him and mom. Well I wasn't going to let that bother me. Learning an element power was bad enough, but this war was even worse. I looked down into the water and stared at my reflection.

"Why does life have to be so hard?" I asked myself as I saw the sad look on my face.

I just stared at myself for a couple of minutes, and then I decided to head on home. I lived with my parents in a large village that was close by too the forest. My parents owned different shops to help us earn money. Both of their shops were big hits and a lot of people came to them. My mom owned a bakery, and my dad owned a blacksmith shop. Everyone in town knew and loved them. As much as I loved my parents, I couldn't help but get involved and helping them. I liked to help my mom bake her delicious treats; and helping out my dad was hard work, but I got to learn a lot about using tools and making and fixing things. Anyway I case you're wondering, my name is Raven. How would you describe me you ask?

Well I'm a tall girl; skinny; peachy colored skin; medium length dark hair; brown eyes; Long pants; flat black shoes; and a long sleeved shirt that's a dark blue color.

The woods was a huge and big place that you could get lost in, but I've been in and out of it a lot of times. Therefore, I knew a way to get in and out of the woods and no body else. It only takes like...what 5 minutes or more? It's no big and I like going thorugh the woods. Especially inthe autume when the leaves changed colors. Just the smell of autume and the feeling of that cool breeze was just so...perfect. (Sorry but I think this is the right time and season like during the first season of Avatar. Hopefully I'm right, if not, please comment.)

Well I was almost too my house, but then I noticed some strange men in armor coming up too my house. There was something about their armor that looked a bit familiar to me. I recall while working with my dad, he'd get shipments of armor that'd need fixing for other people. The armour those men were wearing, was the armor that belonged too **The Fire Nation**.

"Okay this is new now. Either their here to pick up some armor, get their armor fixed, or something really bad is about to happen here" I told myself as I quickly ran too the house and through the back door.

When I got into the house and closed the back door behind me, I turned around to see my mother looking out the window and my father sitting down in a chair with his hands together and his head down in shame.

"Mom, dad what's going on? Why are there fire nation guards coming?" I asked them and my father brought his face up and then looked at me.

Then he got up from his chair and came over to me. Then when he got to me, he placed his hands on both of my shoulders and then looked deep into my eyes. I could tell just from looking at his eyes that something was wrong. Tears were beginning to form in his eyes and then he brought me close to him. He just hugged me and held me tightly in his arms. Then he let me go and we both looked at each others faces.

"Raven I need you to understand that what I've done is something I'm not proud of." He told me as tears fell from his eyes and I just looked confussed.

"Dad, what are you talking about? What's going on? What happened? What did you do?" I began asking him and he didn't answer me.

Our front door knocked and my mother went too the door. She looked at my dad for some reason, and he nodded his head up and down. it was so wried because mom never had to wait and see if she could open the door. Then my mom looked away from my dad and opened the door. Then in came a whole group of Fire Nation guards into our house. There must have been like 10 or 15 of these guys in our house and they had the place surrounded. Then one of them came out from the group and came up to my dad. He wore a mask on his face like the rest of them so I didn't know what kind of faces they were making right now.

"Alright your time as expired, either you pay up your det, or we'll kill you." The guard told my dad and then my eyes went wide opened and I looked at my dad in shock.

"Dad, what is he talking about? Paying your det or they'll kill you? What is he talking about?" I questioned him and he didn't answer me.

"Dad is this some sort of joke? Oh I get it, good one dad ha, ha, ha. This is a joke right?" I asked him but still he didn't answer me.

"Well where's the money?" Asked the guard sounding rather angry and so my dad gave my mom a single and she left the room and ran upstairs.

**(7 minutes later)**

My mom soon returned holding a small bag in her hands. She looked rather scared and then gave the guard the bag. He insteadly took it out of her hands, opened the bag and looked inside it. He stared into the bag and then threw it onto the ground in anger. Apparently he wasn't to happy about what he saw in it.

"Is this all of the money you've got?! Or is there more that you're hiding from us?!" Cried out the guard who then grabbed my dad by his throat and then my dad spoke.

"J-Just h-hold on now. W-We're both firebenders here r-right? P-Please, I-I spent m-most of our money for my f-family." He told the guard and then the guard let go of his throat.

"Well now, maybe I'll just kill your family instead." Said the guard who then looked at me and my mom who was being held by one of the guards as the guard in front of my dad and me showed his fire in his hands.

"Oh no, no please I'll do anything!" My father cried out and then the guard looked back at my dad and then released his fire on him.

Suddenly, my dad used his firebending to make the fire go another way. Which was good for him, but since I didn't bend, the fire came my way and it hit my right arm. I then let out a bloody scream of pain and fell onto my knees. I then started to cry and my mom looked scared and shocked at what just happened. My dad however, was really shocked. Then he looked from me to the guard who then gave a single to his troops to move out.

"I'll give you 2 months, otherwise, you'll pay dearly." Said the guard who then turned his back on him and walked out with his troops.

Once they left our house, my dad got up and ran over to me, as did my mom.

"Oh no Raven, Raven I didn't mean it. Raven I'm so sorry." Began my dad as he reached out to touch me, but I moved away from him.

I was feeling so much pain right now that I didn't want to be touched by anyone. I held onto my arm and I didn't want to let it go. i was afraid to let go and so i quickly got onto my feet, and I ran out of the door and into the woods. I could hear my parents calling my name as I ran deep into the woods.

"Raven?! Raven please come back!" Cried my mom.

"Raven get back here!" Cried my dad.

But I wasn't coming back. Not by a long shot was I going back there ever again.

**Okay so what did you think? **

**I hope you all liked it because I do!**

**Please read and send your comments!**


	2. The Prince

**Fire Girl**

**The Prince**

**Chapter 2**

**(In the Woods/My area by the waterfall)**

I continued running with my hand holding my arm, tears falling from my eyes, and I wasn't going to stop until I made it to the waterfall. Once I got there I fell onto my knees and just cried my eyes out. I couldn't go back home, not after what my dad did. I didn't understand it? If my dad had firebending powers, why didn't he make the fire go another way? Plus, my mom had waterbending powers, and she could've used them. Then again, the guards held her and she did seem scared. I couldn't blame her for that. Maybe my dad didn't mean to do it. He was being held from his throat and so he was probably scared like my mom. I slowly removed my grasp from my arm and looked down into the water to see my reflection. I saw the marks on my arm and they were bright red marks. I tried to slowly bring my arm into the water, but I was in to much pain to even move it an inch. I looked down and saw the sad look on my face from my reflection. Then I asked myself a question.

"Why did this have to happen?" I started asking myself.

"If I could control fire or water, then I could have protected myself." I told myself as I gently rubbed my hand up and down my arm.

I hung my head down and cried some more. Suddenly, I heard something coming from the woods and then sprung my head straight up. At first I thought it was maybe an animal so I just ignored it. I thought it was just maybe a bird of something else, but then I heard the noise getting louder and that creeped me out a little bit. I decided to hide and I hide behind the waterfall. Quickly I got up and ran behind the waterfall. I found this huge rock and so I got behind that and got all quiet.

Soon the noise got closer and closer until finally, it stopped. Everything was quiet, but I wasn't going to take any chances and get out to look. I could then hear footsteps again and my heart began to race. I wasn't really sure who or what was out there, and I felt kind of scared. I still held onto my arm and began to breathe heavily. Whatever or whoever was out there, they probably weren't friendly. So I decided to slowly look up from behind the rock and I saw these figures behind the waterfall. I couldn't really tell because I was behind a waterfall. Quietly I crawled on the ground to see who was there. I had to take it easy because crawling on my burned arm was painful. I stopped and held onto it trying to hold back my tears and pain.

"Sir I don't think anyone came this way." Said a voice to someone.

I let go of my arm and continued crawling again. Even though I was feeling a lot of pain, I had to fight it and see who was there. Once I got behind the waterfall and could see clearly, I saw three Fire nation guards, an old man,( or senior) and this younger guy. Only this one didn't had on a mask or helmet. His hair was up in a ponytail, his armor was much different and fancier then the others, and his face. Oh I could tell a firebender got him to, because his face was scarred on his left eye. Just looking at his face made me hold onto my arm tighter. I only felt more pain when doing that.

"Perhaps we should head back to the ship Prince Zuko. Nobody seems to be here." Said the old man too the younger boy.

"Prince? Prince Zuko? Did that man just call that younger boy Prince Zuko?" I asked myself trying to think of where I had heard that name before.

Then it hit me, I'd heard that name before. Before my dad worked as a blacksmith, he was a sargent to the Fire Lord. If that old man called that boy Prince Zuko, then that ment that he was the Fire Lords son.

"I was told by one of the guards that a young girl ran through here Uncle." Said Prince Zuko to his Uncle.

"Uh oh, he's looking for me. I've got to get out of here." I told myself as I carefully crawled back behind the waterfall.

However, I didn't get to far because the pain on my arm was realy killing me and so I had to scream. I scream kind of louder then I wanted to, and I quickly let go of my mouth.

_"Aw man please tell me they didn't hear me_?" I thought to myself but apparently I was wrong.

"I heard something, check behind the waterfall." Said Prince Zuko to his men and they were coming this way.

_"Uh oh, now I'm in big trouble_." I thought to myself as i had to come up with a plan and fast.

I thought about hiding behind the rock, but my arm was still in pain that I couldn't move. I could fall into the water, but then they'd hear me and come to get me. What if I tried to fight them on my own? No, no I probably couldn't do that. Especially with my arm burned up and in pain. Well it was then to late because as I was thinking, I didn't notie the guards behind me. I turned my head around and saw them. Then, they grabbed me by my shoulders, but as they did that, my arm kept on hurting some more. They brought me out of the waterfall and too Prince Zuko. He looked at my face, while I held onto my arm. His uncle however, looked very carefully at me and then at my arm.

"Prince Zuko, I think this young girl is injured." He told him, but Zuko didn't notice until he looked at my arm.

"Remove your hand from your arm." He told me and I did what he said.

Slowly I removed my hand from my arm and showed him my marks. He looked carefully at my marks and the expression on his face changed. He looked shocked and his Uncle did to.

"Someone with firebending skills did this to her Zuko. Perhaps we should take her back to our ship and help her out." Suggested his Uncle and Zuko agreed with him.

So therefore Zuko had his guards let go of me, and then he carefully brought me onto this creature with a sadle on it. He put me on first, and then he came on it behind me. Then we rode off and too his ship. Luckily, we rode through the woods so nobody would see me with The Prince of The Fire Lord.

**Okay so that ends this chapter so I hope you enjoyed this.**

**Please comment on this chapter and review it please.**


	3. Fire Nation's Ship

**Fire Girl**

**Fire Nation's Ship**

**Chapter 3**

**(At the Shore/Close too Zuko's ship)**

Well here I was, riding with The Fire Lords son too his ship. I didn't say anything the whole trip too his ship, but even if I wanted to what would I say? I just kept holding onto my arm and holding onto the saddle so that way I wouldn't fall off of the creature. I could see up ahead of me that we were coming out of the woods and heading straight for shore. The shore was such a beautiful place where I'd walk on the beach and at night sometimes gaze up at the starry sky. Then something else caught my eyes. By the shore I saw this huge, dark colored ship with a Fire Nation's flag on it. It was then pretty obvious, that this was Zuko's ship. Suddenly, I felt myself slipping off of the saddle. I began to freak out and right before I fell off, Zuko grabbed a hold of me and pulled me close to his chest. He held me close to him as I tried to calm down from almost falling to my doom.

"Are you okay there?" Zuko asked me as he looked down at me and I looked up at him, nodding my head up and down.

He held me close to his chest and I soon calmed down and closed my eyes. I felt the cool breeze of Autumn coming to an end and winter on the way. Soon, I could feel the cool breeze of the ocean water and the sound of the waves hitting the shore. I opened my eyes, and saw that we were already at his ship. When we got really close to his ship, I saw that his ship was allot bigger up close then far away. Then, an opening from the front of the ship opened up and came down to the ground. It was like a passageway into the ship. We were closing in on the ship and I held onto Zuko very close. He just then held onto me as the creatures entered the ship. Inside as the passageway door closed behind us, I saw a few more guards waiting for us. I began to quiver with fear when I saw the guards.

"Uncle help me get her off of here." Said Zuko to his Uncle who at once got off of his riding creature and then came over to where Zuko and I where.

Carefully, Zuko told me to get off of the saddle and then slide off of it and down too his Uncle. Once I landed down onto the ground, Zuko's Uncle grabbed a hold of my shoulders and made sure that I was okay. I nodded my head up and down and he moved me too the side so that way Zuko could come down. Once he landed onto the ground, Zuko walked over too one of his guards and then told one of them something. I didn't know what he was saying, but I think it had something to do with me. I only say that because while talking, Zuko pointed at me. Then when he was done, the guard walked over to me, put his hand on my back, and then started walking with me following him. As we started walking, I turned my head back at Zuko and his Uncle. Then I walked away from their sights.

**(2 Minutes Later)**

Soon the guard and I arrived at a door. He opened the door and brought me inside of the room. Inside it looked like a regular bedroom. It was big; medium-sized; had a table with a chair by it on the right side of the room; a large-sized bed on the left side of the room; I saw a door that must have led too the bathroom; there was a large dresser; a closet; and a small shelf with books on it.

"Prince Zuko says that this will be your new room." Said the guard to me as I look around the place,

I then thanked the guard and he left the room. Closing the door behind him when he left. As I walked around the room, I then sat down on the bed and carefully laid down on it. My arm was still in pain so I held onto it cringing in pain while doing so. I didn't know how long it would take until I stopped feeling pain, but I just wanted it to go away. Just then, I heard a knock on the door. I then shot right up into a sitting position and looked at the door.

"Um...come in." I said and the door opened up and there I saw Zuko and his Uncle holding a bowl with water in it and a towel.

"Hello there young lady." Started Zuko's Uncle who was waving at me.

"My nephew and I are here to help clean up that wound on your arm. Hopefully this'll stop the pain." Uncle explained to me and I smiled a bit at him.

Then, the two of them walked in and came over too me. Zuko's Uncle then started putting the towel into the water, then he squeezed it, and then gentle dabbed it on my arm. I felt pain and tears fell from my eyes. Zuko held onto me and I just let his Uncle continue doing what he was doing. Slowly the pain on my arm went away, and I was feeling a bit better. Soon after a while, Zuko's Uncle was done and my arm didn't hurt so much. However, he did wrap it up in this bandage wrapping and then I was all done and good.

"Keep these bandages on your arm for a few days, and then you can remove them. I'm sorry but the scars on your arm are permeate." He told me and I just gave him a small smile and nod.

"So my dear, why don't we all get to know each other better by having some tea and talking hmm?" Suggested Uncle to me and I nodded.

Having a drink and talking would be nice to do. Well, at least with Zuko's Uncle anyway. I mean I appreciated all that Zuko's done for me so far, but, I don't really know if I can trust him. Sure he's a firebender and he saved my life, not to mention give me this nice room, but...well, I didn't really know what the problem was. Maybe I was just afraid. Maybe, I didn't want to get myself into another relationship and only have my heart break into pieces. Again. Or, maybe it was because I could almost see him as my dad. I mean in a way he almost looked like my dad. I didn't think I wanted to be in a room with someone who looked like my dad. The dad who hit the fire stike on me. The dad who could of made it go anywhere, but instead it had to hit me. I felt a bit angry and I wanted to scream a bit; but no, I wasn't going to let that get to me. So I would have tea with the **two** of them and I'd talk to the **two** of them.

**Okay so that about wraps this chapter up.**

**Not to worry though, I'll make more chapters and hopefully get some more comments.**

**Please and thank you.**


	4. Talking and Tea

**Fire Girl**

**Talking and Tea**

**Chapter 4**

**(A room where the tea's being served)**

Note: Sorry but I just saw an Avatar episode where Zuko and his Uncle sat by this huge table and his Uncle served tea. Sorry but I'll just refer to it as The Tea Room. Does that work or should I not give it a name? Well, I'm going to stick with that so on with the story.

**(My POV/Or should I say Raven's POV)**

Okay so right before they left the room, because I was going to change while Zuko's Uncle Irho made tea, Zuko came up to me and told me something personal.

"Just so you know, I'm only being nice because my Uncle told me to. You may be part Fire Nation, but you're also part Water Nation. If you dare so as to do anything stupid, dumb, idiotic, or even foolish, I'll personally throw you into the sea, and not bother to get you out of there." He explained to me in what seemed like a threat to me. And it was to.

Then he got away from me and left the room. Slaming the door behind him.

_"Okay, well, he was nice. Not! Great, now what am I going to do? If I bother to do anything stupid, dumb, idiotic, or even foolish, then I'm fish food or the sea's problem." _I thought to myself as I then put my hands onto my head and looked down at the ground.

Now I didn't know if I wanted to stay on this ship anymore. I mean the way Zuko talked and threatened me, I don't think I can/could stay here. Maybe it was wrong of me, wrong of me to have ener even run away from my parents. I mean, we could have just talked about this or even work something out. Yet I had to get all emotional and be an idiot with thinking that my dad purposely tried to almost kill me. Maybe I just got a little bit ahead of myself. As usual. Why couldn't I just take the time to stop and think like a normal person would? Instead, I have to jump to conclusions, get ahead of myself, and then run away like a baby. Man I'm such an idiot!

Okay, so I had a minor problem. I had to take this seriously, otherwise, it was into the sea for me. So I got up from the bed and walked over to the closet to find me something to wear. I search carefully in the closet, until I finally found it. I beautiful long and red dress, with matching pants to go with it. Also, it had golden colored stripped lined on the bottom of the outfit and pants. The dress was sleeveless and the pants went down past my ankles. I knew that this was the one. I figured that if I looked nice, then maybe Zuko would be in a better mood. So I took the outfit and went into the bathroom. After 3 minutes, I came out wearing the dress and pants. Oh, did I mention that there were these swirly golden swirls on both the dress and the pants? No?? Well there were so there. I found a pair of sandles that went really well with the outfit and put them on my feet. I found a mirrior by this other table and went over to it to check myself out. I brushed my hair and then put it up into a ponytail. I found this nice bracelete that I wore and then I was all set.

"_Now all I can do is just keep quiet and hope that I can impress him." I_ thought to myself and just then, the door slowly opened up and there stood a guard waiting for me.

I turned from the mirrior and looked at him.

"The Prince has asked that I escort you too where he and his Uncle are." The guard told me and I just walked over to him, and then we both left the room too where Zuko and his Uncle where waiting for me.

**(The Tea Room)**

After just a little while of walking, the guard brought me to this door, opened it up, and then brought me into it. There I saw this huge table with a teapot and cups on it. Zuko and his Uncle were already sitting down by the table and then went over too it. The guard looked at Zuko and gave him a cue to then leave. The guard then left the room, closed the door behind him, and left me alone with Zuko and his Uncle Irho.

"My I must say that you look beautful my dear." Said Irho smiling at me, and I smiled and nodded back at him.

I was a bit afraid to say 'Thank you' only because I saw the looked on Zuko's face that told me to 'Watch out'.

"Please, do come and sit down, I've got the tea already." Said Irho and I slowly sat down across from him with Zuko on my right side.

I kept my hands to myself and I didn't say a word. As Iroh poured the tea into the cups, I just kept my eyes to the table with a worried look on my face. Irho looked at me, and then too Zuko. Then he stopped pouring the tea, and moved over too his nephew and whispered something in his ear.

"Prince Zuko, what did you say to her?" Asked Iroh looking at me.

"I didn't say anything Uncle." Lied Zuko.

"Then why is she so quiet and looking worried." Asked Iroh.

"Maybe she's just not use to this sort of stuff." Lied Zuko.

"Okay then, but really, what did you say to her Zuko?" Aked Iroh again looking a bit unhappy at Zuko.

"I just told her not to do anything stupid, dumb, idiotic, or foolish. Otherwise, I'd..." Started Zuko who then stopped talking and looked at me.

"Otherwise You'd what Zuko?" Asked Irho.

That was when I lifted my eyes up to see the look on Zuko's face. He looked as though he couldn't lie anymore and was sweating. No seriously he really was a little bit. then Zuko got up from the table, and walked out of the room. He slammed the door behind him and the two of us looked from the door to each other.

"I think I'll go and talk to him. Whatever he's told you can't be good. Please, wait here until I return." Irho told me and I just nodded as he got up from the table, opened the door, and went out to find Zuko.

**(4 Minutes Later)**

So I just sat where I was and waited patiently for Zuko and his Uncle's return.

**(14 Minutes Later)**

Okay so no big right? I mean they're bound to come back right? I mean maybe they're just having a discution right?

**(45 Minutes Later)**

'Yawn' Well this is just great! Keep a poor girl waiting for 45 minutes will they? Ugg! How long does a discution last anyway?! Then again, I did have maybe a couple of these back home. To put some long stories short, I did this one thing that made this other thing blow up, and there was this other time where I nearly destroyed the entire bakery shop. I'd rather not say anymore then I already have. Okay?

**(1 Hour Later)**

Boy, either Zuko's in a lot of trouble, or Irho's trying to calm down Zuko of his temper? Well I just sat there in peace and quiet. I wasn't going to be bothered by Zuko or his anger issues. Nope, I didn't even cared if I had to wait the rest of the day for the two of them to come back. But apparently they came back. Irho came in first, followed by Zuko who looked a bit angry. Then the two of them sat down where they sat before and all was quiet.

I think Zuko was mad at me because I might have gotten him in trouble. I kept my face down and looking at the table. I just sat quietly and drank my tea in silence. Nobody had spoke for about 5 minutes, but then Irho decided to say something.

"So...please do tell us a little bit about yourself." Irho asked me.

"Oh uh..." I started.

Probably should have know that this was bound to come up soon.

"Well, I'm an only child of a Water Bender and a Fire Bender to start off with sir." I began.

"Interesting, so can you master either one of those elements?" He asked me.

"No, no I can not sir." I responded with my head then down to the ground in dispproval.

"Oh forgive me I'm sorry to hear about that." He said and i then lifted up my head to look at him.

"It's okay, but I'm sure it would be amazing to control an element and make it your own." I told him.

"Ah to master an element takes time and practice. The element that one posesses is theirs to use as their own purpose. No one can tell them what to do with it otherwise. Though each element brings either joy or sorrow to the world. Earth creates many new shapes and forms too the world; Air is like the movement of harmony and grace dancing around; Water brings life and heals thoses who are injuried; and Fire can create flames of power and sometimes that power can get out of hand until it is finally to late." Iroh explained and both me and Zuko stared at him with shocking expressions on our faces.

"Now then who would like some more tea?" Asked Iroh who then smiled and poared more tea into the cups before giving us each a cup.

We all drank our tea in peace for a while, but then Zuko got up and walked over to me. He bent down to my level and whispered something in my ear.

"Finish your tea and then meet me outside." He whispered to me as he got up and then left the room.

"Huh?" I said to myself as I turned too where Zuko had walked and then left.

"I think my nephew is going to appologize to you." Iroh told me before taking another sip of tea.

I then turned to look at him, and then I drank some more tea. Once I finished, I thanked Iroh for the tea and then got up too leave.

"Oh before you go I wish to know what your name is." Iroh asked me.

"Raven sire, my name is Raven." I told him and then walked out of the room.

**(Out on Deck)**

I soon managed to find my way too the outside deck where Zuko was. he was standing by the tip of the ship leaning on the bars that surrounded it. I didn't notice it at first, but te ship was apparently now sailing in open waters. I tried to ignore it and I walked up too Zuko. I was really quiet so he didn't notice me at first. Then when he turned his head, he spotted me and then turned to face forward.

"I see you found your way here." He said to me and I nodded.

"Good." Was all he could say after that.

I just stood where I was and looked down at the ground. I noticed Zuko's shadow moving towards me, but I didn't bother to look up at him. I felt nervous and guilty for getting Zuko into trouble and what he was going to do or say to me. Soon Zuko was standing right in front of me, and then he lifted up my chin so our eyes could meet. We stared at each other for a long time, and then Zuko spoke.

"Listen I want to apologize for my behavior earlier. I was a jerk and I said some pretty harsh things." He told me.

"N-No, no i-its not your fault." I started trying to make him feel better.

"Yes it is." He said.

"Yeah but if I wasn't part Water Nation, then you wouldn't hate me." I told him with my eyes shut.

"Come on, me hate you? I don't hate you." He told me and I reopened my eyes to look at him.

"Y-Y-You don't?" I asked sounding shocked.

"No, of course not." He responded.

"T-Then why'd you say that thing earlier to me?" I asked him.

"Look, I don't want anyone to think that I'm going soft or anything, and it's not all fun-and-games for me." He told me letting go of my chin and turning around.

"I don't understand your highness." I told him and he turned back my way.

"First off, you don't have to call me that okay? Just call me Zuko please; and second, the past two years of my life haven't been so great." He told me.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"It's a long story, but I'll cut down to the main detail. This scar on my eye, I got it from my father, I'm an excile prince, and now I'm on the hunt to search and find the Avatar. Once I find the Avatar, only then can I restore my proper place back in my kingdom and restore my fathers respect." He explained to me and I stared at him in shock.

"Are you saying that your dad did that to you?" I asked him while still being in shock.

Yeah, he did." He responded.

"Wow, I'm so sorry Zuko." I said to him.

"I guess we've got something in commen." I said to him.

At first Zuko just looked at me in confussion, but then he looked down at my arm. He looked at my burn marks and then looked back up at my face.

"Your dad did that to you?" He asked me sounding concerned.

"Well...actually there were these fire nation guards and one of them tried to strike my dad. Then my dad used his fire bending skills to stop the fire and then my dad accidentally made the fire move in my direction. Since I can't bend any elements, I wasn't prepared for that situation the fire hit me." I explained to him.

At first Zuko was silent, but then he walked over to me and then wrapped his arms around me. I wasn't sure what he was doing, but I only hoped that it was something good.

"Um...what are you doing Zuko?" I asked him.

"I want to make up for my behavior earlier and for you understanding me." He told me as he then closed in and our lips touched one anothers.

His lips were so soft and moist and I felt myself enjoying his touch. I slowly began to shut my eyes and began to saver the moment. The taste of his smooth and moist lips were so sweet to tast and touch. How I enjoyed the moment and I hoped it would last forever.


	5. Sequal

**Fire Girl**

**Sequal**

**Chapter 5**

**Information**

**Note: I may or might do a sequal on this story, but I'm not to sure yet.**

**It may take a little time before I decide, but I'm a busy person.**

**I'm trying to get done some of my other stories.**

**Until then, what do you think?**

**Sequal or not?**

**Your choice so please review.**


End file.
